


What a beautiful world

by Voidgremlin



Series: Remains of [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Love Confessions, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidgremlin/pseuds/Voidgremlin
Summary: The longest way to say i love you.





	What a beautiful world

If anything is doing, action is responsability. 

If nothing is doing, stillness is responsability. 

As a center of your world. 

You are god and also the devil. 

As the link of your world. 

You make sunshine but also thunder. 

I am part of your world and not once i got hurt. 

Maybe its coincidence. But i believe its your heart. 

You are gold and the warm that makes flowers grows. 

You care and patience that knows truth and slow.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY IM BULLSHITTING WORKS !!!! WHO CARES NOT ME.


End file.
